Departure
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: Bonnie McCullough has a secret that her family is hiding from her. The mysterious Damon Salvatore is just a part of that secret... She did not know the moment she met him, her departure towards an unknown destiny had began. Bonnie on her way to solve the mystery, discovers why Damon sticks with Bonnie every time, and a lot of facts she would rather not know. BAMON only.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:- So, my new fiction. The idea just popped into my mind. This is going to be my first fic after changing my pen name from Kohinoor to tItAnIUm AprIl... Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Please review, tell me if you have any suggestions, or anything else.**_

_**Disclaimer:- I do not own any of the characters. Only the plot is mine. **_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I just wanted a love story to happen in my life.  
Or a miracle.  
Or some magic that would change everything.  
Something that will open a new window, so that I could breathe again.  
I could fill my lungs with fresh pure air. I could welcome the golden  
glory of the morning sun. I could watch the sky.

My best friend reminded me, "Beware of what you wish for."  
I didn't listen to him.

My sister explained me, "If you want something that is far beyond your  
reach, you always have to pay for that."  
I snapped her back, "You are jealous."

My brother warned me."You are playing with fire."  
I replied back, "Why do you care?"

I was blinded.

I was dazzled by the beautiful glowing dream that was standing just in front me.

I was eagerly waiting for the moment when I could touch my dream.

Now I feel it.  
I wanted to get rid of this life.  
Because I hated my life.

Obviously, I had to pay a lot...

* * *

_**A/N:- So, how was that? Did you like it? Or dislike it? Please review. I need to know what you guys think...**_

_**Thanks for reading:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:- So here's the next chapter. I wanted to portray Bonnie's life before going any far, cause that is the most important part of the fiction. And this is what her life is like...**_

_**Disclaimer: I donot own Bonnie or any other characters, though the plot belongs to me.**_

* * *

I started reading the poem.

_"_Silence is an absence  
Silence is profound  
Silence is a conversation  
Being had without sound  
Silence is an expression  
One that cannot be heard  
Silence cannot be spoken  
Although it is a word  
Silence is a presence  
Of great nothingness  
Silence can be something  
And yet cease to exist  
Silence can fill a room  
And have no mass at all  
Silence cannot be dropped, yet it can fall..."

"Well, its too silent I think." Mary cut in. Her loud annoying voice overpowered mine.

"Let her finish Mary." Matt looked at her with a fake anger in his eyes. Fake, I knew, because he doesn't like poems much. But he loves me to death.

"You know what just leave it." I said, putting the diary down in my bed where we were sitting. I hated the way I sounded discouraged to myself.

"Hey I was just saying that you should read different kind of poems. You know, happy, romantic sort of." Mary said, touching my hand. I looked up at her face, and felt she really meant it.

"But you don't like it." I murmured.

"Of course we do." Matt said with over enthusiasm.

"You're not blinking Matt."

"Am I not? Stop it lil sis. I'm not lying." Matt got up from his lying position and took a cushion in his lap. "Come on now. Start reading."

I inhaled, and with a happy smile I started again.

"Silence is a mystery  
That will forever go unsolved  
Silence is how every sound..."

A loud sound of breaking something, with a cry broke the silence of the night. We jumped out of the bed and looked each other with a frightened look.

It had started again, no matter how hard we tried to avoid it.

We ran downstairs, following the sounds.

* * *

_**A/N:- So, how was that? I have used a poem here, "Silence is..." by Kyle J Carrunthers. Did you like it? Or dislike it? Please review. I need to know what you guys think...**_

_**Thanks for reading:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:- So here's the next posting this chapter, I want to thank all those readers who have read this fiction, reviewed, and added in their favorite/alert list. You guys are awesome. Thank you so very much...**_

_**Heartstrings13... What could I say to you? Just thanking is not enough for being such a strong support... All I can say is, I love you a lot:***_

_**Disclaimer: I donot own Bonnie or any other characters, though the plot belongs to me.**_

* * *

From the staircase we heard someone yelling on dad.

"Alaric." Mary whispered.

Alaric Saltzman, our neighbour caught my glance while dragging dad outside. Though it was shamefull enough for us, I felt thankfull to him, for being there at that time. But Alaric was not the one who was bothering the three of us. Our eyes were searching for mom.

We found her sitting on the kitchen floor. Her beautiful scarlet hair had turned into a mess. She held her left hand up on her right shoulder, weakly trying to hide a large blackish-purple bruise visible through her pale white blowse which was totally torn. I wondered if she had forgot or was unaware of the other bruise that was on her forehead. She must have hit her head. Or... I couldn't think anymore. Her left cheek had turned red with the mark of five fingers printed on it. A cut in her lower lip was drawing blood.

I felt my senses going numb, and my legs were shaking. Matt pressed my hands with his, and I looked at him.

"_I shouldn't be acting weakly now._" I thought.

In a quick glance I discovered the source of the loud noise. It was a loud crackling sound actually. An antique flower vase, a gift from Mrs. Flowers had broke into pieces. It was smashed in the floor with great force, and the pieces were scattered all around. Mom was staring at the pieces with fear in her eyes. We exchanged our looks with tons of anxiety.

Mom was not crying. As she was supposed to do.

Matt handed over a jacket to Mary, and Mary carefully sat by mom wrapping the jacket slowly on her shoulder.

I bit my lower lip, being confused what to do. I looked at my left to find Matt, he was walking slowly to her.

"Mom.." He didn't respond at first.

After a while, she jerked from her sitting position. Her eyes welled with tears. She started weeping holding Mary's hands. Matt slowly ran his fingers through her messy hair. I sat quietly with them, bending my head over mom's knees.

This was just another day in our "perfect" family. Dad was still yelling, shouting on mom, cursing all of us. He was drunk, but this was nothing new to us. This was my motor mechanic dad's very own way to de-stress himself.

Tomorrow morning mom will smile again, as if she's the happiest woman in the planet.

She will make breakfast, clean up the house, and head to the hospital where she's been working since last fifteen years.

Looking at the darkness outside, I was preparing myself for the next day. I had to face a lot of hardships at the school. I always have to. It has became something like my daily schedule.

I closed my eyes to find some peace, and two beautiful dark onyx eyes.

Life would have been much more easier if these nights were just nightmares. For me, for mom, for all of us...

* * *

_**A/N:- Domestic violence is something I hate very strongly. I wrote this chapter, but still I don't think I can understand the feeling Bonnie and her family is going through. She needs Damon I guess, to save her from this awful situation. So in the next chapter, I'm planning to finally write about our favorite vampire:)**_

_**Did you like this chapter? Or dislike it? Please review. Reviews are very important to me...**_

_**Thanks again for reading:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:- You guys rock...Really. Your reviews make my day. Thanks a lot for this support.**_

_**I know you all are waiting for Damon. Honestly, me too. But before starting this chapter, I want to clear something. Damon is not a vampire. He's not a human either. **_

_**So 'what' is he? Well, read to know more;) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonnie or any other characters, though the plot belongs to me.**_

* * *

My room was dark, full of dashed hopes and dreams. Each and every day my life was moving towards a cliff, and I had no clue what's down there. Usually in these situations, I write. My diary was not a collection of quality literature or anything like that. But, it was the only witness who saw, and knew every detail of my life.

Today I was thinking what to write. Whatever happened today was nothing new to write about. At least three entries from last week were about the same topic. After a while, I decided to stop thinking and write down whatever comes into my mind...

_"Far away in the stars,_

_There's a wonderland,_

_Their lives the fairies and the angels,_

_There are my all relatives._

_It's shimmering with hopes and smiles,_

_There are no regrets no crimes,_

_They live together blissfully,_

_In all their glory..."_

I didn't remember how long I've been spending time with my diary, but I did notice when suddenly the air in my room changed somehow. Temperature went down to a comforting level, and a cool wind blew through my window filling my room with a soft euphoric fragrance of some wild flower I never knew of, until I met him.

That is when I felt his presence in my room, somewhere behind me. It didn't even take me to look back.

I knew it was him.

Because all of a sudden my old small dark room had changed into one of the most beautiful places in the it was the same room I always wanted to change, it seemed to be enchanted.

I could feel his dark onyx eyes gazing over my hair, the bare skin of my shoulders and hands. With that I felt a wave of heat in my cheeks. I always hated to be seen in this nighty. It was too short, comfortable, white, almost transparent. It was comfortable to wear it during the nights, but when you know someone was watching you wearing a dress like that, it was too awkward and embarrassing. And the way he looks at me, the intensity in his eyes, it was enough to increase my embarrassment. I felt my heartbeat getting faster.

I slowly turned my head to my back, and spotted him standing at my doorstep, waiting for my permission to step in. Now my heart started aching. How could a man be so breath-takingly gorgeous? With those beautiful eyes, tall lean physique, pale white glowing skin, and perfectly curved lips he reminded me of those centuries old Italian sculptures I've seen pictures of in my books. I gestured him to come in. I needed someone to talk with. Though I knew he was not going to talk. He never does. In the last four months he never did talk with me. He would just look into my eyes, and take away all my anxiety, pains, or anger from me. This was his way to communicate with me. Sometimes he would whisper, but it feels more like the air surrounding you is whispering.

It scared me on the first day when I saw him. But after these four months, I guess I've become more familiar with his ways and his attitudes. Because now he or his friends do not scare me as much as they used to.

I watched him slowly walking across my room, wearing a white shirt with matching white trousers... He watched me as I was watching him. He was reading my mind again. He had done that before. With those sharp eyes, sometimes he would look at me as if he was reading everything that I try to hide inside my heart. As if he was reading the entire life of mine in that fraction of a second.

Uncomfortable. I know. But I kind of liked that look in his eyes.

Sometimes it feels good to know someone is out there who knows everything about you, understands what you feel like, what makes you happy or what takes away the happiness away from you... Especially when your own family don't get it.

I watched him as went to the only window I had. He stood there, facing towards me, resting his hands on his side, slightly leaning backward. Keeping his eyes fixed on my diary.

One more awkward moment. I really don't like anyone to read my diary. It was too private, too personal to be read by anyone else. But he kept peering into it.

I noticed a smirk on his perfect lips. And it left me wondering what was it he's smirking at? Did I write anything that funny? The wave of heat came back.

I left my chair now and went to him with small steps, inhaling deeply: feeling my lungs with his intoxicating smell.

"_So beautiful.._." I thought.

He was still smirking. He raised his left hand, gently removed my red locks from my forehead. Without touching me. I shivered anticipating how his touch against my skin would feel like. And then I heard him...

"You will be there too Cara... with me. I'll take you there very soon, where there are no regrets, no crimes. And we will live there blissfully... Forever. Very soon the day will come."

A clinging sound and a pain in my shoulder woke me up from the uneay sleep I had gone into. My shoulders and hands were aching badly. I was still sitting in my desk, my diary was open, and wind chime hanging on my window was making those sweet sounds. I looked around in my room. It was the same room I disliked, and it was empty. I found my table clock threatening me. It was 1.40 am.

I sighed loudly. It was a dream.

Of course it was a dream. How else could he be there inside my bedroom?

I stood up, went to close the window, and realized that the soft smell was still there.

It was his smell. Very much his.

I looked out and a human figure caught my sight. A tall lean guy was standing far away from my house, near the woods. He was staring at my window... at me. I looked carefully. Yes... He was looking at me from that far distance.

I came back to my desk and took my pen. I needed to write something. And this time I was knowing what to write. My mood was changed, my fear of facing people next day was gone. I started writing...

_"One day I will be there too,_

_Sharing with them my heart too,_

_And I'll be whole once again,_

_And there will be no sins n no tears._

_There will be peace and contentment,_

_There will be flowers and butterflies,_

_There won't be any regrets,_

_To harm any being intact._

_I'll be able to be myself..."_

* * *

_**A/N:-So how was it? Sorry people, if you were expecting our very own Damon. I was kinda tired of Damon being the same "dangerously-sexy" dark vampire... And while thinking of something else I imagined how Ian Somerhalder would look in white (even though this fiction is based on the book only)... So please ell me if you like him in this white-angel sort of avatar:)**_

_**The poem is written by heartstrings13. You can read m the complete poem on her fictionpress a/c. And trust me the complete poem is toooo good:D  
**_

_**And now the most important thing... Did you like this chapter? Or dislike it? **_

_**Please review. As you all know, reviews are very important to me...**_

_**Thanks again for reading:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello people. I know its been a long time, but here's the next chapter. Hope you'd like it.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Sadly.**_

* * *

"Is that true?"

Caroline's voice rang in my ears like a melody. One of the hideous melodies I fear the most.

This is exactly what I was trying to avoid this morning when I came to school with Matt. But, it was MY life, and I don't remember the last time it had been easy for me. This morning was not going to make any exception, Caroline had made that very clear. Sometimes I wish I could drop my school too, as Matt and Mary did.

I turned to see Caroline Forbes leaning towards her locker, dressed as a fashion model posing for Vogue magazine, with Sue Carson playing a bitchy smirk on her painted lips. Of course. I sighed and walked slowly towards my own locker.

"You know, I feel pity for these women. Being tortured regularly, enduring this much violence... Pathetically sad isn't it?"

"Don't be so sad sweetheart, she has someone to take her care of."

Sue said in a strange mechanical sort of voice. She played her short hair, smiling cunningly with her eyes glued at me. Maybe she was expecting a particular re action from me, being unaware of the fact that I had no clue what she was talking about. I waited for the next dart.

"Omg. What are you saying?" Caroline said innocently. I bend my head to look at my books. Well pretending to look at my books because they seemed to be written in Na'vi.

"Oh yeah. She's got a new friend. A very handsome one. You know how easy it is to...umm, "get involved" with a guy with strong broad shoulders while you are shedding tears from your large beautiful eyes." Sue said rolling her eyes, making quotation in the air with her fingers.

I felt a familiar heat of embarrassment warning me up. This time I definitly got it, what they were talking about. Correction, who they were talking about. I closed my eyes and stood quietly.

Vicky Bennet, the third of the evil witches, entered the hallway with an annoying smile in her face. She walked past me throwing one of those I-pity-you looks, and waved her hands to Caroline and Sue.

"Hey girls. Whats up?" She sounded merry. There must be some big fashion sale today, which probably is the reason of her bright mood.

"What are you talking about?" Vicky asked spreading colors and happiness in the hallway, which made some of the students turn to see her beautiful face.

"About a self obsessed attention seeker bitch." Caroline replied while closing her locker.

"What did she do now?" Vicky said, and looked at me with a sly smile.

"Well its not her, but..." Sue said making a funny face, and added. "Come its getting too crowded here."

The three witches left.

"They won't change ever." I murmured to myself and left the hallway as well.

One good thing for me was I had only three classes with them. One bad thing for me was I had to face them again in the lunch. I decided to skip lunch today. This was something I used to do thrice a week initialy. The days after the hell nights. Since I had not many friends, no one actually noticed a nerd was missing from the cafeteria. But with time it was becoming more and more regular, as dad was turning into a beast. It was the fourth day of this week that I skipped my lunch and went to the library.

"Its just a matter of 6 months now. After graduation I will be free." With this soothing thought I took out a white sheet of paper and picked a pencil.

I started stroking on the white sheet with the pencil she picked from the stand kept in the large table in front of mine. I stroked while my mind was lost in a dark stormy night a couple of weeks back.

That was a night just like the usual ones, dad had transformed into a sick abusive beast and the outburst of his frustration was pretty brutal. We had gone to bed after spending a while with mom, and after a day full of hardwork and night full of emotional turmoil it didn't take a lot of time to my sibblings to fall asleep. It was only me who was awake.

At least I thought so. Until I heard the sniffling sounds and whispers from the backyard.

The drip drops of rain had kept me awake. The soft wet smell that flew with the fragrance of wild flowers from the woods was soothing, it proved to be helpful to me to get rid of my restlessness. And I left my bed. My tiny small steps lead me out of her room, and I walked past Mary and Matt's rooms to the old balcony. I stood there for a long time, probably half an hour, breathing in deeply to feel the freshness in the air.

Maybe because I was lost in my own thoughts, I missed when my mother came there. A small whisper caught my attention and I narrowed my eyes, peering to the small figure standing in the ground floor.

"I never saw this coming." Mom said in her breaking voice. "This is not happening. I can't let this..."

"It's okay." a deep male voice comforted her. I recognised that very familiar voice at once.

"No its not. You don't understand. I love him. I still do." Mom said, while wiping off the beads of tear gliding down her cheeks. She sobbed, struggling to put a coherent sentence. "Even though he hates me for whatever I've done, somewhere it was my fault too. I just can't go on blaming him for all these..."

"Still then he has no right to hurt you physically. He can't just beat you up every night to get rid of his own frustration. He even could get arrested for his animalistic behavior." The man said with a suppressed anger in his voice.

It was strange. I always disliked dad's behaviour towards mom, but listening to him talking about dad in an abusive tone, that sent a flash of anger to me. An outsider had no right to interfere in our family matters, unless... I hated the idea popped into my mind, mom had given him the right herself.

"Please don't talk like that.." she stopped him. In response he kissed her forehead, and ran his fingers in her hair. "If he's doing something wrong that doesn't mean we should make a wrong step too. What happened today was a mistake. It should never be repeated Rick." she sobbed again.

It took me an instance to get the picture, without even bothering to watch them standing so close to each other, holding each other so intimately. I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid the romantic session that was going on between my mother and the tall handsome man with broad shoulder.

"This is not good. Not right." I heard her saying.  
"Whatever is happening now, do you consider it right? Trust me. There is nothing wrong to reach out for a friend who cares for you."

That night I spent sleepless fighting with various images taking form in my visions. My mother with someone else... A sickening feeling of guilt took over my mind, as though I had stole something that was not mine. A moment that was very private, very personal, that should never be intruded. That was not mine to share. For once I was trying  
to think from her place if what she was doing was really wrong. But the next moment my ethics, my ideas, my concepts on relationships, most of which I was taught by mom herself were keeping me to think rationaly. Was I over reacting? Or it was something that needed to be reacted overtly?

I went on crying, but I was not able to figure out what made me cry.

A loud voice snapped me back to the present day in the library, and the pencil fell from my fingers.

"Hey what is that?"

* * *

**_A/N: After a long time I posted something. And I'm feeling a bit nervous, as I felt when I posted for the very first time. Silly, I know..._**

**_Actually I was too busy reading the awesome fictions by some others, watching Scary movies,and a novel, Rebecca by Daphne du Maurier. Has anyone read it? Try, you may like it._**

**_And now when you have read it, please leave a review. Also you can leave any suggestion, or ANYTHING you want. Just want to know how was the chapter:)_**

**_Thanks for reading, and lots of love:*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TVD characters...**

* * *

An antiquated structure of an old house. That's what I've been sketching.

"So is that your dream house?" Sue giggled.

I was wondering what made me sketch this house, but Sue's frantic giggle caught my attention towards the most amazing incident in the past six months. Sue Carson was standing in the library, and her presence was distracting each and every one in here.

"Let me see. Umm... Its good actually. Too good for you. Just a little old, lack of maintainance. Is it a haunted house?" she asked playfully.

I took a glimpse of the sketch. It did look like a haunted house. Signs of aging was prominent, in some places the  
masonry had fallen. In the left the walls were damp, I had shaded those walls to make them look like fungul growth over them. The surrounding were full of weeds but it looked like it was a garden full of colors when the house had been in use. The owner must had been spending a hell lot of money to built such an extraordinary building.  
I sighed. I was thinking as if it was a real one.

Yes, it looked very much like a haunted house. Although I wouldn't mind if I owned it. It was undoubtedly a splendid building someday. Perfectly symmetrical in every side, it reflected the advanced architecture applied to build  
it. As a matter of fact, I would consider myself lucky to own a house like that. I decided. I've always dreamt of a small apartment for myself. Small, and simple. Without any thing special in it. Just a place where I could end my day peacefully. Looking at the house I felt that I was having a soft feeling towards it, even though my dream house's image was entirely dissimilar to that.

"I think its a bit scary too. But its perfect for a freak like you. Oh and your freaking family... I hope there will be enough room for them too huh?" Sue played an evil grin on her lips.

I'd state the truth that when I was moving my pencil to make this sketch my mind was somewhere else; that I did not draw this house in a conscious state of mind. But with Sue standing on my face, it seemed to be an absurd idea  
to me to explain her anything. So I decided to back off. I slowly started to fold the sheet of paper, and realized at once my action had increased her curiosity. She snatched it from my hand making a face full of glee.

"Let me have a good look darling." she said waving the sheet in the air. "This amazing sketch should be placed in the school notice board. Don't you think?"

"Please Sue give it back." I said reaching out for the paper which she held in her left hand. She with a great speed took it in her right hand, and then moved back in order to take it away from my reach. I finally decided to slow down, as she looked quite energetic while pissing me off. Watching me giving in, she carefully brought the paper in front of her face and scanned what I've drawn.

I spotted a frown on her forehead. "I've seen this place  
somewhere. I don't remember where, but I have." she said.

"Yeah you might have." I rolled my eyes and snatched it back. "Hey..." both of us squealed, as the paper was torn in pieces.

"Miss McCullough you must be quiet while standing in the library. I didn't expect you of all students to act like this. And..." Mrs. Harper turned to spot the face that was seldom visible in the library, on special occasions only. "Miss Carson. Good to see you in here, though your behavior is not acceptable. I hope you have a reason for being here, apart from wrestling with your friend." she said scowling at Sue.

"Yes of course Mrs. Harper." Sue said, trying to act smart.

Mrs. Harper was one of those in the school who Sue and her friends were afraid of. We both watched as she left in a hurried pace, leaving a sense of warning in the air for us. I looked at Sue expecting her to leave as well, and figured her mission was not accomplished yet. She took two small steps towards me, quite close, and shoving the torn pieces of the paper in my hands she whispered into my ears.

"Are you mad that I told them about your mom and... You don't need to be embarrassed you know. We are not strangers, we all are your friends." I wished dearly if I could slap her. But I had to listen to her quietly as I had nothing to reply her back. Even if I had, it wouldn't be such a good idea to do so. So I stood in the same  
place.

"Besides, I don't think I could keep a secret from my friends, especially a spicy one." She winked. "Don't act so innocent Bonnie. I don't believe you didn't know about it already. I mean it was too obvious isn't it? The way he played the role of a life-saver to your mom every night, even a six year old could guess what's going on between the two."

She was right about it. I knew it from the beginning. An uncanny feeling was always there that told me something was wrong, something was out of place. And the night I saw them, it was confirmed. How could I possibly blame Sue for leaking the secret in the school?

When Sue walked out, I watched her. Her skirt was swinging in a rythem, and I found myself gasping for air. I needed to talk.

There was one person who knew about this, although I was not convinced talking to that person would help me.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people. Thank you all who read it and left your reviews. It means a lot.**

**I was a bit busy in watching movies and reading this new book, The devil Of Highlands by Lynsay Sands. Its a romantic novel, with a mystery (I love mysteries) and well, I seriously loved this novel. You may try it too...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. You may review too, I love getting notifications in my mailbox:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Damon or Bonnie or any other character mentioned here.**_

* * *

I stopped telling him the enticing story of Narcissus, as his long fingers started playing with my scarlet ringlets. I closed my eyes and inhaled the musky fragrance coming from him, mixed with the wet smell of soil and leaves. The rythemic orchestra of rain drops drifted my mind away with it, and I forgot the gloomy incident happened back in  
school that made my heart heavy with anxiety.

The sky started darkening since we were having our lunch. By the time the school was over I had already figured it was going to pour heavily, and decided to take the long route to home. I didn't want to go back to that empty place anytime soon. So, I took the way that goes through the woods.

I don't drive. My classmates have their own vehicles, and some of them, including the witch trio, pity me for not having one. I really don't mind that. My home is in the same locality with the school and it takes me to walk nearly ten minutes to reach there, which I extend to almost half an hour. I take it as an opportunity to spend some time with him.

He mostly meets me near the old broken Hewitt's mansion, and then walks me home. He doesn't speak much. Its me who does all the talking and ramblings. He whispers though. It feels like I can hear his voice inside my head.  
And sometimes he whistles. A poignant tune, which gives me a strange feeling. Like I know this tune. I have heard this tune, not sure where or when. But there is one thing I'm certain about, this tune connects with me in a  
way soul connects with body and mind. I feel as if I have known it since the day I was born. I once tried playing it in my violin, and mom stopped me. I never understood the reason behind her weird behavior or the trepidation that tainted her face. I stopped playing anyway. Her peace of mind is important for me.

Today when I reached Hewitts' mansion I was wet from the drip drops that already started. Earlier when I was in my school I was feeling an overwhelming urge to speak with my sister, it almost felt suffocating being quiet. But the moment I saw him, I felt myself at ease. He stood near the broken iron gate, dark midnight eyes glued on the empty road. I ran to him, and he grabbed my hands. He eyed towards the porch, I nodded my head in silent consent.  
We ran inside the porch to take refuge under its hundred years old roof. We found a corner to sit waiting the rain to stop. Once settled, we looked into each others eyes, and I felt my time freezed at the moment his gaze met mine.

Its the times like these, those keep me from being completely insane. I love being with him, losing myself into those mesmerizing onyx orbs. Maybe this is why I was born, and this is the place where I truly belong.

Would it be terribly wrong if I speak with him about my confusions? The thought clouded my mind and I slowly took my eyes off him. We barely know each other. Apart from the fact that somehow we feel connected, we really have nothing in common. For a sane person, undoubtedly it would be a bad, terribly bad idea to talk to him. Maybe for this once I should follow my brain.

But, what sane girl falls for a guy whom she knows about? The way he treats me, the way he communicates with me, 'sane' girls usually consider them creepy.

A sharp whistle tore my threads of disorientation. I looked at the opposite direction, and gasped. What is he doing here?

* * *

_**A/N: I am sorry for being so late. I hope I haven't lost my readers. **_

_**Next chapter more Bamon. And I'll update as soon as I can. Till then be with me.**_

_**Thank you for reading:)**_

_**Have a nice weekend.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Damon or Bonnie or any other character mentioned here.**_

* * *

It was Matt, trying to get my attention from a far distance.

There a few people I wished, and prayed not to see here. My over-protective elder brother happened to be the first person on that list. Now the complication was, I love Matt. I love him for his caring attitude towards the family, I respect his intelligence, rely on his judgements. He and Mary were the two person in my life, who made my life go round. While Mary treated me like a soothing morning breeze cooling off my mood whenever I had rough times, Matt was my very own protective shield. There were times when he saved me even from dad's wrath, which I really appreciated. Still I didn't want him or Mary being anywhere close to this place. Hewitt's mansion was my own personal piece of paradise, my hide away from the rest of the world. No one gets to step inside except for me or my dark angel.

I had tried every practicable way to keep this place as a secret to them, made sure nobody gets to know even about the short way I take to home. Yet today my brother somehow managed to find me. I wandered what made him take a stroll in the woods in such a weather. Also I wandered should I be scared of him right now? _Should I lie to him? Maybe I should just run away and later when he asks me of this place just deny it._ I shook off all the ideas as a serious reason to be scared of popped into my mind.

Once he had gotten into a terrible fight with Tyler Lockwood our high school hottie and Caroline Forbes latest boyfriend. He was dating Mary then which obviously was the main reason of the fight, and whatever happened between the three of them, lead us into a hideous legal battle against one of the most influencial family of Fells church. Images of his fierce outrage towards Tyler sent a shudder of horror in my veins. With every passing minutes of him looking at us panic started to take over, fear of losing the only good friend I have clouded everything else. The sight of Matt standing near the gate seemed like a never ending nightmare. I took a quick glance to my companion to see if him too was affected the same way by Matt's sudden presence. Surprisingly his eyes twinkled mischief and amusement. Dread took over my senses and I rose up on my badly shaking knees as I saw Matt approaching.

"What are you doing here?" a very obvious question came from him as he came to face me. He strongly emphasised on the last word, which made the question sound more serious. Feeling extremely uncomfortable and nervous, I tried to come up with a plausible explanation. "I was... umm." I started stammering like a five year old kid who just got caught stealing candies.

"Don't 'umm' Bon. What the hell are you doing here?" his voice heated a little as he shot me a weird wary look. I looked back at him, large drops of rain water dripping from his hair, an umbrella held on his hand which proved to be of no use. An unreadable expression on his face wiped away all the explanations I've been forming inside my head. Matt looked around suspiciously. "And you're alone?"

His words struck me really hard, and I looked at my left in a dumb way. "What?"

I was standing alone with Matt. When did he leave? And how did Matt miss to spot him? I inhaled relief. Within a micro second my awareness was back again. I was back to my cognizant self again. I smiled to Matt awkwardly.

"I took a shortcut to home and it started raining..." paused to get what he was thinking I added cautiously, "...so I came here."

For a while Matt stood quietly scanning the whole area. His eyes darted through the garbages, wild bushes and shrubbs. He looked at the broken fountain that was breaking down, and fixated his bleak gaze a bit too long there. His breath became sharp and fast. "Lets go. Come on." he said tapping his foot impatiently, drifting his looks here and there uncomfortably.

"But its still raining. Can't we just wait here until it stops? Or let it slow down atleast?" reluctant to leave, I asked him politely.

"No. Its not a good place to wait. Besides I have an umbrella." he gestured to the old red umbrella he held. "Come now."

"But its not that bad waiting here Matt." I almost pleaded. "Its an old abandoned house Bon." he interrupted me in his now raised, heated voice. "I don't think its a safe place to be. Now I need you to come with me." he turned and started walking with long strides.

I waited for a very short period thinking. I am seventeen. He just can't force me into anything he wants. I thought, dismayed at his behaviour. But, making any arguement at this point didn't seem to be a good idea either. I looked around apologetically hoping he, whom I was here for, would understand me and ran to catch up with Matt.

As we stepped out of the mansion I heard someone whistling the one tune that broke a smile on my face. I turned to see if Matt heard it too. Most likely he didn't, though I needed to confirm."Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he frowned.

"Nothing." I grinned and looked behind us. I threw a smile at a blurry statuesque contour standing at the porch.

_Hope we will see each other very soon_. I said to myself.

* * *

_**A/N: Its good to know that I haven't lost my readers...:))**_

_**I kinda promised more Bamon in this chapter, but instead I wrote Matt... Sorry about that but this part was important before getting into the Bamon moments. Hope you guys will understand:)**_

Review Response:

_**Guest: Thank you a lot for encouraging me. I am not a writer in that sense, neither English is the first language I was taught. Its my love for Damon that made me start writing... Bonnie's mom knows something definitely, but we'll have to wait a little to know more:)**_

_**A BIG thanks to all of you for reading:)**_

_**Have a nice weekend.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything publicly recognizable that is mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

"How long have you been visiting that place?"

My undivided concentration was fixed on my project, when Matt spoke out. Being too engrossed in my task, I had missed it when he came in and seated himself in my bed.

"What?" Startled by his sudden intrusion, I looked at him blankly. "What did you say?"

"I asked about that house you were this evening. How long have you been visiting that place?"

I looked suspiciously at him. He was as calm as ever. Sitting idly on my bed he kept his gaze held on me, his fingers drummed his knee cap impatiently. He tapped his feet and gave me a questioning look, reminding me of his enquiry.

I sighed out my frustration. For the hundredth time he was asking me this same question, making conscious of an unforgivable crime of setting my foot on a restricted area. "How long do you think?"

The weirdness in his behavior was increasing my irritation. My initial concern was HIM, I was positive about Matt's reaction once he discovers HIS existence in my life. Thankfully, he was worried of my visit-to-that-place only.

"Why can't you just answer me in simple words Bonnie?" He roared, obviously keeping his voice low. None of us wanted dad or anyone else in the family to join us in the argument. At least he didn't. Threatened by dad's disgusting ways to deal with his family, he made it his first priority to protect mom, me and Mary from his rage.

"Because you are asking me the same question over and over ever since you found me there. Do you think my answer will change every time you repeat the issue?" I wanted to yell, however his distressed expressions restrained my urge to do so. For a moment, I felt the worried anxiousness too, that radiated from my brother. He was bothered. And even more bothersome issue right now was he was not telling me why.

"Why don't you ask me exactly what you want to ask me? That way both of us would be able to discuss the problem Matt." I said politely.

"There is no issue Bon, no problem at all. What I want to know is why would you sit all alone in a haunted house in such a bad weather when the most plausible thing to do was to run home? What made you walk that way in the first place?" Matt's face changed its color while speaking, his eyes tried too hard to hide the turmoil that was going inside him. Although he was not so good in hiding emotions. I decided to close this chapter for his own good.

"I was running home." I said emphasizing on each word. "It was a shortcut home and I was looking for a place to wait until the rain stops. So I went to that house. Not like I went to hang out with the old statues there." My tone sounded heated to my own ears. I wanted to avoid this, but avoiding is not an easy task. Especially when someone is already tormented because of a heap of bad things going on around them. "Why don't you just believe me? I am telling you the truth." I felt a sharp twinge in my chest as I said that. I was not telling the truth. I was absolutely uncertain of doing so.

Matt remained silent for an instance, as if measuring the level of anger and discomfort he had successfully built up inside my brain.

"You won't do that again. Ever." He spoke finally. "Do you get me? That place is not safe for you." He said in a stern way.

A huge wave of fear and shock hit me, drifting me off my place to an unknown territory of doubts and uncertainty. I didn't know of any possible way to stay away from the Hewitt's' mansion. Hell I didn't want to learn any.

"What did you just say?" I mumbled with the dread churning in my stomach. "That place is not safe for me?" I asked.

"Any place that is deserted and old, and difficult to find out, is not safe for you." A comforting voice cut in. we jumped from the bed and turned to the doorway. We were to wrapped up in our argument, we didn't even realize when mom came up. Her face confirmed me that she heard us discussing.

"Mom I- I" Matt opened his mouth just to get snapped by mom.

"I know your intention were not wrong but is that how you explain things to your little sister? And here I was so relieved, thinking you will take care of your sisters." Mom shot him an angry disappointed look, and walked to me. "Bonnie, sweetheart, you should understand when it comes to you and Mary how much concerned we are." She made me sit.

"But mom I am not a kid anymore. I am seventeen."

"Exactly sweetie. You are growing up. I am asking you to follow our instructions as you did in your childhood, but to be careful and responsible. It's not about you visiting a particular house; it's about your safety. Are you aware of the perils of being alone in such a place?" mom spoke with a calm composed gesture, I was feeling better. "I didn't expect you to act in such a childish way. Please Bon, can't you give that peace of my mind that all my kids are safe?"

"Fine" I sighed. "I'll keep that in my mind."

"I don't know what is wrong with him. He was acting so weird. As if I have committed some serious crime. Tell me what is so wrong about that place?" I was rambling with HIM. He was laid in my bed with me. He leaned a little to touch my forehead. He gently traced my hairline with his long alluring fingers, and smiled.

"Maybe he was just being a protective big brother?" he said and my eyes rested on his lips.

His lips were thin, pink, and beautifully curved. A slight smirk was painted in them almost permanently. I tried to remember when I saw him last time without this smirk. I was not complaining at all. His smirk turned him into a more seductive personality, with irresistible mannish charm.

"Your family was right. What would I do if something bad happens to my little bird?" he whispered into my ears. "My beautiful little bird, most charming and magical in the planet. Have you ever noticed how men hold their breath when you cross the roads?" My heart started racing as his thumb grazed my lower lip.

"Stop it." I moved away from him, savoring the ticklish nervousness in my stomach.

He looked amused by my sudden reaction. "You are blushing." He said, his eyes twinkled with a naughty gleam.

I rose and rested my back on the headboard my hand absent-mindedly started playing with my curls.

"You remember the time when we met for the very first time?"

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter Bonnie's first meeting with Damon... It took me a long time to write this part cause I was actually trying to write some cute romantic stuffs, but all my efforts ended up in writing a completely different one-shot where Damon proposes Bonnie... its silly:)**_

_**But anyway I promise there will be some Bamon in the next chapter, and also something else that will shock her. Hope you will like it. **_

_**Thank you all for reading and also for the reviews:)**_

_**See you next time...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything publicly recognizable that is mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

That day I was lost.

It was a Sunday afternoon about six months back. My only good friend in the town, Meredith Sulez was attacked by a viral fever, and I decided to spend my Sunday with her. Around two thirty, I received a call from Mary, asking me to get to home as fast as I can. It was something important.

So I packed my books and left Meredith's place with a heavy heart. After enjoying a real cheerful morning with her had made me reluctant to go back to the place I call home. Sounds bad, I am aware of that. But the way Meredith's parents treated her and me, it made me jealous. I was awestruck seeing the warm and bright atmosphere of her home, wondering the whole time is this how a perfect home feels like? By the time I was walking in a lazy gait towards my 'home', I was utterly convinced why people get homesick every now and then.

My mind was actually pertaining to the thoughts of having a perfect place to live in. As I was taught by mom in my childhood, good people always deserve good things in their lives. Doesn't matter how worse the situation turns, they always find a way out, or a way to fight it away. I didn't remember myself to get involved in any sort of wrong deeds. I have been nice to everyone, treated the children and the aged ones I knew kindly. I never skipped a single day in the church, never blasphemed. This was simply out of my imagination exactly what owed me such a miserable life.

Though I was not blaming the financial crisis, or accusing my family. I would never ever do that. Mom, who gave me birth, was the most wonderful lady in the whole world. She made me come alive in all ways. Mary and Matt were the most amazing siblings one could have. There were definitely a long series of disputes between us, and to make things even worse there was budget constraints all the time. But honestly, the fact that I have got them as my family made me feel humble and honored. No I am not overdoing it. I really was glad to have them.

The riddle was dad. I failed every time I tried to comprehend this, what made dad so angry and hateful towards me. I didn't remember of doing anything to gain his disappointment. Not anything that I knew of. But his was an uncontrollable anger that burned me from every time I faced him. If only he could understand how much I crave for a father's affection and care.

My mind went its way, and feet lose theirs. All of a sudden, I was standing in front of a clearing I have never been in.

I stood dumbfounded for a short period. I didn't remember when I lost my track and came this way. My eyes strayed around the place aimlessly; continuous arrays of centuries old tall trees blocked my sight. I lifted my head upwards, the sky touching heads of the trees swung like really old people, reminding me of the trees walking around in one of my favorite epic trilogy. I stood quietly placing my left hand on my hips, adjusting my large bag in my shoulder with the other free hand. I was contemplating what I shall do next. It was 5 pm already, but I still had some time before darkness falls in the wood.

My unwillingness to go back home right at that moment was a reason, but the serene beauty of the clearing captured me in a way that was too difficult to remain indifferent towards. Honestly, I was happy to be lost. Dropping my bag in the ground carpeted by dried leaves I rested myself on a large ancient piece of stone. My sight was lost in the dark dense greenery; my iPod was playing something I decided to ignore. My mind was running through different directions. I had a science project to complete and the deadline was near. I required to make an excuse to Mary what took me so long to come back home. I was curious if Meredith needed to make excuses as well, which in an instant reminded me of the small garden in her house. It doesn't take one to realize how minimum amount of time or effort it takes to get lost in thoughts…

Suddenly my skin felt something very soft and warm. Jumping on my feet I looked down, a cute timid rabbit stared back shyly at me.

"Hey." I whispered and picked the tiny little creature in my hands, the rabbit, as white as snow flickered its bright red button like eyes at me. The timid look in its eyes was comfortable, and coy. It felt good. I focused on the soft cuddly rabbit and the song playing in my iPod. I heard myself humming along with it. The rabbit nudged its head as if it heard me too.

"_I was given wine._

_ We're feeling okay, _

_and quite all right; _

_you wash my tears away.."_ I stroke my fingers delicately on its white furr bringing it up against my chest.

"_And make me wanna stay." _

"Lost?" a deep velvety voice rang somewhere startling me.

A young man, quite young away dressed completely in black stood a couple of feet away, shoving his hands on the side pockets of his trousers. His silky black raven hair shone gloriously in the mild evening light, his eyes were dark blue resembling a midnight sky, a pair of bottomless dreams of fantasies. His features, defined perfectly, were such as a sculptor would kill himself to curve him in his piece of stone. His marvel presence created an envisage of intangible fantasia. I stared at him speechlessly, "_And bonfires lit up the shores."_

We both dived into each other's eyes; the wind blew inside my hair filling my body with the wild fragrance. The clearing looked like a gateway to heaven, and the man looked as a demi-god, the immensely powerful keeper of this small piece of paradise. I could feel the moments passed by as his eyes bore into mine; piercing all the walls I made up to hide myself from the rest of the world. He took over my consciousness; I slowly realized I was giving in everything I possessed. Although it was not acceptable, but I was happy to surrender myself to him.

He then turned his back to me and started walking. The silence in the wood began to speak, whispering thousands and millions of words to me, soothing me. I felt delightfully relaxed. Whatever spell he did to the airs, it strengthened me with a strange, content easiness, and I felt like a weightless feather drifting with the wind. I followed him as he strolled on.

"_Walk far far away _

_To go beside you, _

_is where I want to be. _

_Walk far far away, _

_to laugh, to love.." _we kept walking. I deliberately stopped counting moments as they slipped by and let the small period elongate. We walked together for centuries, before he stopped reaching out to take my hands on his. I happily obliged him feeling my heartbeat fastening at a wild pace. The world around me looked bluish green, outlandish and alluring.

_"Days of roses and wine _

_Drifting astray. _

_With your hand in mine _

_You stroke my fears away. _

_And make me wanna stay. _

_And bonfire lit up the shores." _I never imagined I would be walking with a complete stranger, relying him more than myself. But now when I think of the day, I believe may be this was my fate, to meet him, to give myself to him...

_"Walk far far away_

_Where to go and hide?_

_We're going to the sea_

_Walk far far away_

_To laugh, to love..._" The instant I opened my eyes, or shall I say I shifted my focus to the real world, I found myself standing in front of my house. Was I too engrossed to watch where I was heading to? I looked at myself; my right shoulder was carrying my bag, in left hand the small rabbit was cuddling in my body warmth.

_"And this is how it went;_

_I am here to stay_

_Roaring with the wind_

_There's life within_'

I bend downwards carefully to let go of it, my house has no space for such a delicate creature.

_"This is what I give,_

_A circle is complete,_

_Another circle spins,_

_There's life within…" _

He was walking away back in the dark woods taking long strides. My iPod played violin, a melancholy tune made me feel completely empty inside. As if it was a large hollow inside my body and there was nothing to fill it up. I kept staring as his tall figure slowly disappeared into the eventually intensifying darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: The song was "Bonfire" by Blue Foundation. From what I interpreted from the lyrics, it depicted a ritual of sacrifice from a victims pov. I used it here because of two reasons. Firstly this was the moment when Bonnie actually sacrificed herself to her fate (and by fate I mean Damon) and secondly, ever since I heard the song I knew i had to write something on it.**_

_**So let me know if you like this chapter.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, adding it to your fav/alert lists. It means a lot.**_

_**Have a Merry Christmas in advance, and a Very Happy New Year. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the characters, only the story belongs to me.**_

_**Thank you : My **__**beta Kid Icarus Girl**_ and my _**pre-reader Heartstrings13**_ .

Speaking of the first meet, I remembered at once how it did take him to tell me his name. It was a rainy afternoon, similar to the one we'd had today, and he whispered his name into my ears. "Damon Salvatore. That is my name." He had said. I breathed in the intoxicating, and very much masculine smell of his skin and shot another question at him.

"What were you doing there in that wood?"

I genuinely wanted to know. Suddenly, while arguing with Matt about being alone in the Hewitts' today I had realized that I knew nothing of this amazing man I was so involved with.

"Were you following me?"

He stared at me intently before I heard his reply. I was so enthralled in the sensation his eyes were stirring in me, I could not be sure that I saw his lips moving.

"I was following you, but to protect you from the killers those were hiding in the wood that day." He replied.

I remembered the incident that stirred the whole town next morning; three men were caught in the woods while raping a woman. The news reports said a lot about those three ugly looking men, which were mostly horrible. It had been proved that those three vile creatures had a lecherous hunger for young women; it also was proved that they had violently raped and murdered two young ladies of our town and two others from the village nearest to us.

"They were there in the woods? Did you see them?" I asked. The thought of being captured by them made me shudder. Dread washed over my inquisitiveness, with an overwhelming feeling of gratitude.

"You knew they were there and you saved me from them." I exclaimed looking at him.

He nodded and grabbed my hand in his, playing with my small finger around his long artfully skilled ones. I could feel the dread fading away once his skin rubbed against the back of my palm. It was a slow process- slow but effective. I was not certain if I'd really heard the next thing he said, but the passionate look in his eyes told me what I heard was right.

"I will save you from all your perils until the day you become mine forever. This is what we are destined for."

Sometimes my mind fails to comprehend his words, his attitudes, and the emotions he invoked in me whenever he touched me. Sometimes it even fails to remember things about him clearly, such as to notice when he comes, and when he leaves. When he whistles, and when he speaks. It feels like a languid wave of mist and fog around us, clouding the air, turning my vision hazy.

"You are making her even more inquisitive by your behavior. Do you understand that?"

I sprang up on my bed and looked about frantically as I heard her speaking just behind me, but there was no one else in my room except for the two of us. I looked in his direction and tried to understand whether he had heard the voice too. The look on his face confirmed he had.

"I know that mom, but she's going to **that** house, and we don't know how she's learned of that place. This is what I don't understand- why aren't you anxious of this?" I heard Matt speaking in a hushed manner, although it failed to hide his dismay. I also heard mom's feeble efforts to hush him as he went on speaking.

A whole bunch of questions attacked me. I climbed out of my bed and checked my cell phone; it was an hour past midnight. The fact that mom and Matt were still awake was not surprising to me, having sleepless nights was common within my family. It was a secret everyone was well versed of, and everyone made their best effort to maintain the secrecy. I was more concerned about the abstruse topic that cannot be discussed in the open daylight in the presence of the rest of the family members.

Who were they talking about? And what was the place? A faint idea was slowly building up in my mind, but I was too diffident to think it properly. I stared at Damon's face searching for traces of any sort of reaction to the conversation we'd just overheard.

Damon walked to the door and signaled for me to follow him. He opened the door noiselessly and I did exactly what he asked me to do, follow him on my tip toes like a cat.

"Eventually we will have to tell her everything Matt. We cannot hide the fact that she has a past, and a terrible family history. That would be injustice to her. You know that very well don't you?" Mom said in a feverish voice which was so not like her. I wondered if she was having tremors in her body while speaking. I sneaked from the darkest corner of the balcony to catch a glimpse of her and I found them standing in front of Matt's room facing each other.

"But mom, what if she doesn't get it? What if she takes the same path as Mrs. Flowers took eighteen years ago? How would we bring her back then?" Matt sounded broke to me. Did he just mention Mrs. Flowers? The image of the beautiful lady came into my mind. I never met her, or even saw her personally, but I had seen her pictures in my mom's albums. From what I saw in those pictures, I could guess that she was a charming lady, and really close to mom.

I shifted my focus back to mom and Matt.

"She won't do anything like that. I don't believe she would." Mom said forcefully. "Listen Matt, we will explain everything to her before she makes any wrong step, but we will have to tell her everything."

Mom stopped to take in some air. "Besides she is turning eighteen in next four months, Forbes would be contacting her very soon and hand her over all the properties she has inherited. How do you think you will withhold everything then?"

A new question evoked in my head. Who was Forbes? Not the one I know, I guessed. Who are they speaking about? What were my mother and brother withholding, and from whom?

* * *

_**A/N: So there is something hidden in the family. Wonder what is it? You will get the answer in the next chapter.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Laura - Thank you for your review. I have tried my best to keep the charm and mystery intact (as much as is possible to me). Hopefully you will be liking the next chapters too.**_

_**ladylove: Thanks a lot for all your reviews. It means great to me:)**_

_**Leave your reviews my beautiful readers, and have a great weekend:):):)**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Special thanks: My beta Kid Icarus Girl and pre-reader Heartstrings13.**_

_**Disclaimer: All the characters are creative property of L J Smith, only the story is mine. **_

* * *

They say the Devil arrives whenever someone calls his name. That is the only example that pops into my mind when I look back at that night and recall how many times and how heartily I called him beseeching my answers. That night I was not aware that I would receive all my answers in the next three days.

I'd just come out of my room after taking a super quick shower and headed downstairs, when I heard the roaring noise of a car outside of our house. Usually it was mom who answered the door as the main door was near the kitchen. That Wednesday she had an early morning shift, and in her absence, Mary was the one to do the grocery shopping. It was just me, all alone, getting ready for school.

As I was saying earlier, I still believe it was pre planned by the Devil himself.

The instant I heard the car motor stop, I stood still on my track waiting for something consequential to happen; although it was not clear to me why the idea came to my mind, but there was a harsh, wearisome feeling in my gut. I was hoping if I had Damon by my side now, he was the one who never let me be alone.

The location where we lived was a quiet one, mostly because of the extension of an infamous wood in our town that ended at the fence of our garden, and also because of my father's nasty hostile attitude. Only some rich neighbors sometime sneaked to watch us, one of whom was my worst nightmare Vicky Bennett. I was standing in an open area connecting the living room to the kitchen and the outer space of our house, wondering if any of those sneaky neighbors were there watching our house. An eerie uncanny sensation was warning me that I was being watched.

I heard as our guest, whoever it was, slammed the door of his car forcefully and approached the door. The crisp sound of leather shoes against the stony path advanced creating a perfect rhythm, with each step sending chill waves across the brick walls and shut doors. Being absolutely concussed I was in fact counting each of his footsteps with great attention.

One… He opened our fence gate; two… three… he stepped onto our premises; four… five… six… he crossed the small rose garden. Seven… eight … nine… now anytime he will press the doorbell; ten… eleven… twelve…

The bell rang piercing my ears, the intense silence broke at once and I was snapped out of my trance. For some inexplicable reasons my instincts were screaming at me to leave the room at once, to start running in the opposite direction, and keep running until my lungs burst.

But running out of my own place was not much of a good idea, no matter how attractive it seemed to me at the moment it was not so rational. I had to open the door anyway.

The man behind the door was staring oddly at me; I felt an unalleviated uneasiness under his gaze. Comparing my cheap printed top and fake leather jacket with his expensive dark blue business suit a clumsy self-consciousness crawled through my skin; I was sure I was blushing.

Apart from his branded attire the first feature that caught my eye was his height. Matt was the tallest in my family and he was around 1.81 meters which I considered an envious height, but the man in front of me was taller than Matt and devilishly handsome. I don't remember seeing any man having such alluring golden blond hair, but his sparkling ocean blue eyes perched over an angular nose, defined bone structures and the mischievous smirk crippling around a pair of perfect lips were very much familiar to me. It took me no time to match the resemblance and finally come to my conclusion; he was the same man I suspected that night three days earlier. The man leaned slightly in arching his left eye brow to me, his lips nudged into a faint professional smile.

"Hello, I am Oliver Forbes, director of Forbes and Bennett law firm. I am here to meet Miss Bonnie Isobel Flowers Hewitt, and I presume you are her?" His brusque yet dignified tone and amused expressions failed to make me wonder this time as I had already discovered the familiarity of that arrogant attitude by now, it was his words startled me. I tried to speak out and found my throat was too dry to work. I gasped and cleared my throat.

"My name is Bonnie Isobel McCullough, and I am not so sure if you are looking for me."

"Of course," he nodded understandingly and added, "Yes Miss McCullough, I am looking for you and I am pretty certain about that. May I come in?"

I debated inwardly if I should let this man in. taking a small stolen glance of his silver Mercedes I calculated, he probably wouldn't cause any harm to me. A man of his standards would never bother to drive to the outermost part of the town to create any disturbing issue with a teenage girl like me, besides we had our neighbors to witness his arrival. After all how bad it could be? He might be here to speak of some school issues, or what else could bring him to meet me? After wavering between yes and no for 10 seconds I let him in.

"Please have a seat." I gestured to the old sofa in our living room, the one mom kept well maintained in case an important guest pays a visit someday. I thanked her foresight and thought to call Mary. "Would you like to have some tea or coffee?" I asked diffidently, not so sure how to welcome this unexpected guest.

"Nothing, I am here to discuss some serious matters with you. It would be better to make this discussion in the presence of your father and mother. Could you inform them?" he said exactly what I was thinking. I felt cold suddenly looking at his serious expressions.

"Umm… sure," I picked my cell phone and dialed mom's number, and typed a text message for Mary.

"I know you." I said casually to start a conversation. The man, Oliver looked at me questioningly. "You came to the annual day of our school."

"Robert E. Lee High School?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"Then you must know my daughter too; she is a student there" I nodded again. Of course I do, she made sure that my school life became a misery to me.

Caroline Forbes was a famous student. Prom queen, diva, and every girls dream, every boy's desire. Of course I knew her.

* * *

_**A/N: It took me sometime to write this chapter, blame it on Ted Dekker. I was too engrossed in his new book Eyes Wide Open that I didn't even realize how long it had been since I posted the last chapter. **_

_**But there is a good news for all who have added this fiction to their lists. I have decided to complete this fiction as soon as it is possible. After this I am also planning for a sequel too, but right now my full focus is on completing this fiction.**_

_**Advertisement: This is a shameless thing to do and I know that, but I am trying to write something experimental on a lesbian theme. I don't know if there is any particular rule on posting a femmeslash here but I would love your opinions on this new fiction. It's called the Black Wall and you will find it in my profile.**_

_**And finally, thanks a lot for reading and all your support with this fiction. **_

_**Have a nice time:)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**_

_**Special thanks to my beta Kid Icarus Girl and pre-reader Heartstrings13... and of course, apologies for being so ridiculously late:P**_

* * *

Mom came home in no time. Through the window I saw her walking at a hurried pace, and after a moment or so she entered panting hoarsely. Her woeful countenance displayed her distress. Although I was not aware of her sudden sadness, I could see her struggle; anxiety and depravation were written very clearly on her face.

It was through an unbreakable bond between the two of us that I realized her unease without her uttering a single word. That small conversation between her and Matt I'd overheard came to my mind and I wondered if that had anything to do with her anxiety. Somehow I had convinced myself that it was something about me that she was hiding, and that was the cause of her anxiousness. Calculating inwardly I came to the conclusion that whatever it was, it commenced when Matt had caught me in the Hewitts' for the first time. It was not about Damon, because if he had seen him he would've injured him quite badly. So yes, it was me, and no one else.

Mom was warning Matt the other night about someone named Forbes. If that was the person sitting in our living room now, then she'd known he would come. It was expected, yet mom was still horrified. 'Maybe I should ask her about it directly?' I thought. But the next instant I looked at her face, completely colorless and lacking any joyful expression, and decided I needed to be sure of the situation before speaking to her.

"Mr. Forbes," mom greeted him, "it's an honor to see you here." She smiled awkwardly.

"I wish I could say the same, Mrs. McCullough." The man rose to his feet staring coldly at mom. "You were supposed to visit my office three months ago; I was expecting you to come with Miss Bonnie. Was it your negligence, forgetfulness, or was it a deliberate step made for some odd reasons? How shall I take it?" Despite of my irritated expressions the man shifted his sight from my face to mom's with a freezing bleakness, and he regarded mom coldly until mom managed to stammer a reply.

"I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Forbes."

"I am afraid it may cause you more inconvenience than it did to me. I hope you are aware of that?" He spat back. I glanced at mom and then at the clock. She was home early.

"Yes of course I know that, but—" Both of them went silent for a while observing each other.

"Can I have a word with you please?"All their attention suddenly shifted to me.

"For legal reasons it is essential that whatever discussion we have we do it in her presence." Forbes stated authoritatively. "I would prefer to speak in front of her."

Mom cleared her throat and pleaded. "Please Mr. Forbes, do me this favor. This is important."

I hated to see my mother so weak, plain and simple against the demi-god lawyer, however this was something I had no control over. Something was not right; I felt there was some relevant point hidden beneath plain sight that I was missing. And whatever was happening, it was side effects only.

Our guest nodded, and I excused myself for my breakfast. I would be late for school. This was something I couldn't miss.

School was of no great consequence, as my mind was drifting to my home again and again. It was lunch hour when I spotted a car leaving our school premises. My heart jumped seeing Caroline smiling at me from the other corner of the cafeteria. She was smiling, a genuine smile that usually a friend gives. Meredith elbowed me arching a brow.

"The bitch must be planning something." She whispered. I shrugged in response and resumed eating.

In a while Caroline decided to walk over and stood in front of us. "Hey Bonnie, how're you doing?" She asked. Meredith stopped eating at once and darted her eyes between me and Caroline.

"Fine…" I stammered, "I guess."

"Don't just guess sweetie, be confident. You are fine and be sure." She smiled again.

What the hell? I tried to smile back but the muscles in my face hurt. "Do you need something?"

"No, not at all. I just came to talk to you. Why you don't like talking to me?" She asked, sounding far too sweet for my liking.

I eyed her in confusion. Caroline spoke again. "Anyway, all the best with your life, and let me know if you need help with anything. I would love to help you." She winked at me, "After all that's what friends are for, right?" With a wave she left.

"Friends… when did that happen?" Meredith narrowed her eyes. "Wow Bon, you are making improvements."

"I don't know. Her father came to my place this morning." I told her what happened, obviously omitting the parts where my mom looked so weak and plain before Forbes.

"Oh." Meredith breathed and thought for a while. "Maybe it's because her father said something about you?"

"Like 'be nice to Bonnie'?" I asked and turned to see Caroline staring my way. Weird, she was watching me too- and so were her two best friends.

"Or maybe 'don't be a bitch'." Meredith whispered and we started giggling in a hushed manner.

"Let me know if anything else happens. Maybe I can find out a way to help you?" I looked at Mere, now quite confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He said there was some legal reason right? It meant whatever the reason was, there might be some official record on it. My dad works for his firm, and you know how brilliant I am when it comes to… extracting details." Mere winked.

"I might need your help, but before that I should talk to mom and Matt I think." I said and went on eating.

* * *

_**A/N: Helllloooooooooooo... Is anybody out there? Remember me? I once started writing this fiction on our favorite couple Bamon and then I fell asleep... **_

_**But I am awake now. And I'll be very happy if I get to read some reviews:)**_

_**Next chapter will be up within seven days (or maybe ten!) Till then, have a good time.**_


End file.
